


every last drop

by Anonymous



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Watersports, i cannot stress enough that this is a piss kink fic with incest in it, let me know if i should tag anything else!, please do not interact with this content if this is not something you wish to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben's hands trace along Jonny's torso with more intent as he waits for Jonny's response; he's less outwardly excited at the idea, but the tension in his body tells Jonny that he wants it just as much. And so Jonny can feel the slight sag of disappointment, sees the glee in Tim's eyes fade just a little as he says, "I- no, not, not exactly, I mean-""No, no, that's fine!" Tim says, and Jonny knows how hard it is to interrupt Tim of all people but if he doesn't clear this up now he'll never get the chance."I want- not to watch, I mean. I- can I. Try?"
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Tim Meredith, Ben Meredith/Tim Meredith/Jonathan "Jonny" Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	every last drop

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to the new levels of filth I am willing to put forth onto the internet, chat ficced this at a very good friend (you know who you are) who loves me enough to make an entire watersports ben/tim au. yes, this is my life. 
> 
> please do not send this to ben, tim, jonny, or any other members of rq. if they end up here themselves they can do what they like.
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! i had a *lot* of fun writing this. also yes the title is Like That so SUE ME xD
> 
> NOTE: the poly relationship is already established, theyve played around w jonny pissing on ben + tim before but never the other way around, which is the subject of this fic.

It's a Saturday- an incredibly rare Saturday where none of the three of them have any pressing work to accomplish, one where Jonny and Ben find themselves curled up together on the couch, both half-listening to the muffled sounds of Tim singing in his office. Jonny is more than absorbed into the book he's reading, but when Ben shifts slightly beneath him he notices, turns to him with a question in his eyes.

"Mind moving, Jonny? Just- gotta piss," Ben says, and just like that Jonny remembers what he's been meaning to bring up with them both for weeks. He doesn't move, face red and struggling to put it into words, as Ben looks on with mild concern.

"Actually-"

The sound of the door to Tim's office opening startles him out of his confidence, and Jonny turns to look, tries to chuckle non-suspiciously, as Tim shouts, "Well  _ fuck _ am I exhausted!"

"Your own fault for using a day off to work," Ben wryly points out, but Tim just laughs it off, comes over to the couch and faceplants across the two men's laps. He groans a bit comically, making them both laugh. Then he groans again as he tries to escape the tangle of bodies he's gotten himself caught in, mumbling into the mass of limbs, "god, I really gotta pee."

"You go first," Ben says, while Jonny struggles to regain the confidence he'd had from before. As Tim finally extricates himself and stands, however, he seems to notice Jonny's hesitance. 

"You alright?" he asks, brows furrowed in concern.

"Don't go," Jonny says, quick and harried and  _ that didn't explain anything at all, Jonny. _

Tim just looks more concerned, but the shifting of Ben's hips still beneath him on the couch tells Jonny that Ben- Ben knows, or at least suspects. "Why not," Ben says, and the low sensuality in his voice seems to make something click in Tim, as his face switches in an instant from concern to delight. 

"Shit, do you want to watch?" he asks. Tim's excitement at Jonny being interested in the same thing as him and Ben, not only being willing to but  _ wanting _ to watch them, to fill their mouths- suffice it to say that it's still enough to make him vibrate as he asks. "Please say you want to watch."

Ben's hands trace along Jonny's torso with more intent as he waits for Jonny's response; he's less outwardly excited at the idea, but the tension in his body tells Jonny that he wants it just as much. And so Jonny can feel the slight sag of disappointment, sees the glee in Tim's eyes fade just a little as he says, "I- no, not, not exactly, I mean-" 

"No, no, that's fine!" Tim says, and Jonny knows how hard it is to interrupt  _ Tim _ of all people but if he doesn't clear this up now he'll never get the chance.

"I want- not to watch, I mean. I- can I. Try?"

Ben freezes beneath him, arms still at Jonny's sides, before he  _ groans _ into Jonny's ear as he realizes what Jonny means. " _ Fuck _ , Jonny, yeah, please."

Tim's still frozen in front of them, face flushed and mouth open almost reverently. "You mean it?" he almost whispers. "You, fuck, you really want to?"

Jonny speaks slowly, cautiously. "I- yes, I- I think so. I want, I want to  _ try _ , at least. You both...  _ fuck _ , you both make it look so  _ good _ ."

Just like that Ben is squirming beneath him, chanting "get up, get up, come on, get up," and after the two are stood Ben drags all three of them in the direction of the bathroom. 

Somehow after everything they've done this feels like a whole new transgression, a whole new Something sparking its way through Jonny's veins, and he sees it in the blushes high on all of their faces. Strange to feel shame even  _ now _ , but it's not just shame- it's excitement, anticipation for something  _ new _ , and Jonny doesn't want to hesitate anymore, falls to his knees in the shower like he’s seen Ben and Tim do for him, for each other, so many times before. It makes them both groan in appreciation, and Ben asks, "I- fuck, do you want to, uh, strip? Or, shit, can I- do you want it in your mouth?" 

" _ Please _ Jonny, fuck, please let me fill your mouth, wanted to for so fucking long," Tim says, and Jonny's face gets somehow redder as he nods. "Not- not going to strip," he says, and they all breathe shaky breaths, still holding back the force of their desire.

Tim breaks the silence. "Ben, I know you said- said for me to go first, but fuck, I don't- think I can anymore," he says, and Jonny looks up to see the tent in his trousers. Ben moans lightly, reaches down with shaky hands to undo his own zipper, slides it down as Jonny kneels, shaking with anticipation.

"Are you sure?" Ben whispers, and Jonny nods, closes his eyes for a moment, tries to open his mouth and let his tongue loll like he's seen Ben and Tim do for him so many times. Nothing's even  _ happened _ and he feels electric, sparking on some kind of edge, and no  _ wonder _ Ben and Tim love this so much- just the wait is  _ killing _ him.

Ben finishes pulling out his cock, holds it in his grip, aims at first away from Jonny's face, towards his chest. He breathes one last shaky breath and then he's pissing, soaking the fabric of Jonny's shirt with his stream. Jonny can hear Tim cursing where he watches, little bits of shaky overwhelmed praise: "fuck, Jonny, you look so good, oh my god, I can't fucking  _ wait _ , god, Ben, you're making him look so good."

It feels- Jonny can't describe it. It feels- dirty, and humiliating, and  _ amazing _ . He's just- he's Ben's, he's both of theirs, they can do whatever they want with him. Ben's aim slips and it soaks Jonny's crotch for just a moment and there's not enough of him left in his head not to moan, to beg "please," to hold his mouth open again and look up into Ben's eyes with a desperation he never thought he'd wear on his own face- one that he's seen so many times and always wanted to understand.

"Fuck, fuck, ok, yes, god, yes," and Ben aims the stream at Jonny's open, waiting mouth.

It tastes- it tastes  _ bad _ , to be honest, but that isn't all there is, that isn't what this is about. It tastes bad but it’s  _ Ben's _ and he wants every last fucking drop, wants to slide his mouth down Ben's cock and hold him in his throat, holding everything in. A few seconds later and Ben is done, shaking the last few drops of piss off the tip and onto Jonny's cheeks.

"Beautiful," Ben whispers, and Jonny whines at the force of it.

And then he turns to Tim, and says, " _ please _ ."

Tim doesn't hesitate, pulls himself free with shaky hands, wills his erection to fall enough to soak Jonny even more. A trickle finally starts and Tim starts quick, aiming towards Jonny's face, letting it soak into his hair, running his fingers through the softness of it and getting all of it as wet as he can. The stream glances past Jonny's mouth, but at the sight of Jonny begging on his knees, so fucking desperate for him, he takes pity, guides not only the stream but his cock past Jonny's lips, lets him drink until he's dry. But Jonny keeps swirling his tongue so good around the head, takes Tim's hands and guides them into his hair, and it doesn't take long for Tim to come down his throat, moaning and cursing as he does.

Jonny kneels, shivering, as Ben steps forward one last time. "'D you want," he slurs, but Ben shushes him, stroking a gentle palm down his wet cheek. 

"You just stay there, Jonny, you don't need to do anything. Just gonna come on that perfect face, yeah?" and Jonny moans, and nods, and says “ _ please _ ."

It doesn't take Ben long, either, a few long strokes down his cock and he's painting Jonny's face. Jonny is a  _ wreck _ , soaked and filthy and dick straining in his sweats. When Ben's done he falls to his own knees in front of Jonny, pulls him into a shaky, deep kiss, tasting himself and his brother on Jonny's tongue. He shoves his hand down Jonny's pants, stroking him quick and perfect until he comes with a shout. "God, you were so fucking good for us, oh my god," he says, until Tim joins the two of them on the shower floor, all of them holding each other in the cramped space.

They all need a shower after that, and Tim and Ben take turns cleaning Jonny as gently as they can, carding shampoo through his hair interspersed with delicate little kisses across his face. He rinses his mouth with water and mouthwash and brushes his teeth until he feels clean all over, soft and perfect, and it's easy to fall into bed with the two of them, curled up, warm, sated.


End file.
